


The Midnight Party

by GeneralPuppen67



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralPuppen67/pseuds/GeneralPuppen67
Summary: Trafalgar Law has always been a man that likes to wander around and tonight  he decided to  wander up on the deck of the Polar tang. He of course, being a beloved captain  can't simply get a peaceful night to himself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2020





	The Midnight Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is to lazybutsmexy on tumblr .  
> I hope this is to your satisfaction.

It's no secret to anyone who truly knows him that Trafalgar Law is a bit of a restless person.  
He finds himself with the urge to wander around somewhere to be and that somewhere doesn't matter to him; especially if it's an odd hour like midnight.   
And so, the infamous Surgeon of death decides to go outside on the deck all while wearing his robe over his pajamas.  
He begins his trek down a hallway leading towards his destination.   
Law passes halls where he can hear crewmates of his that aren’t in bed or doing late night relaxing working on the Polar tang’s maintenance.  
The Surgeon’s hand is about to reach the door knob to open the door when his name gets called out by someone. His gray eyes look at who is talking to him.   
He sees Penguin with a tool box in one hand with grease on one of his rolled up sleeves and pants legs.  
“ I see that you’re out wondering at this hour “ comments Penguin as he adjusts his hand grip on the tool box in his right hand.  
Law nods his head. “Yeah … I’m just going to be wandering out on the deck,” said Law.  
Penguin shrugs his shoulders . “Okay “ said Penguin as he nonchalantly returned down the hallway to his late evening chores.  
Trafalgar Law watches Penguin leave and returns to doing what he is doing. He quickly opens the door of the deck of the polar tang.  
He exits out of his ship into the cool midnight air as he hears his own slippers hitting the hard floor as he begins his short walk around his ship.   
He must’ve been walking around with only the comforting sound of the ocean hitting the polar tang side. He leans against the entrance to the deck door; a place that he likes to lean against.  
He then sits down with him sitting cross-legged as he looks at the coastline of the nearest island.  
At first when Penguin came out, Law thought that Penguin was just taking a break.  
And, then Clione comes out with a mug of some kind of hot beverage.   
This begins a trickling effect as almost each member of his pirate crew comes out of the polar tang except the fast asleep patients aboard the submarine.  
‘This isn’t what I wanted’ thinks Law. He sees that somebody made a batch of hot chocolate and has been passing out mugs of it. He hears music on a radio, people telling old stories to new members and jokes. Even egg rolls, cookies and onigiri are brought out to people to share.  
He feels Bepo laying on his side by where Law is sitting down as the surgeon lays back against the Mink; a very common practice between the two   
Shachi brings out Law’s personal Polar bear head mug with hot chocolate as he offers it to Law.   
“Here you go” said Shachi.   
“Thanks,” said Law, simply he takes it and gives Shachi an appreciative quick nod.   
As he takes it as he knows that he can’t really stop his pirate crew from showing how much they love him like this . He is not going to stop this party . He likes it,but will never mention it . It's not his language of love.   
He has a different way to show how much he cares. They know this, and it's their unspoken acknowledgement between their found family members. It's why they trust him and vice versa.  
Trafalgar Law’s right hand takes the mug. He takes a sip as he relaxes .


End file.
